La danse du lion et de l'antilope (traduction)
by AlejandrLelian
Summary: Un philosophe midgardien disait que tous les êtres cherchaient le plaisir et fuyaient la douleur. Mais certains cherchent la douleur pour atteindre le plaisir. - PWP, traduction


**Disclaimer: **L'univers de Thor appartient à Disney, Marvel et à la mythologie nordique. Traduction: l'histoire appartient à son auteur: **Silver Jackie**, titre original: **El baile del león y el antílope**. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.`

**Warnings: **ai-je réellement besoin de le préciser? Oui? Bon, alors lemon, et ça y va assez franchement, je préviens (mouahahaha rire machiavélique)

_Hey! Les vacances me permettent enfin de me livre à d'autres... activités. Donc pour le pur plaisir de la traduction (parce que je me rend bien compte que ça n'a pas une grande valeur littéraire XD) laissez-moi vous présenter encore une Thorki, encore un PWP! Un petit en cas parce que je bosse en ce moment sur une autre (longue) fanfic d'un autre fandom: vous aurez donc peut-être bientôt de mes nouvelles._

_Bonne lecture mes coccinelles, installez-vous confortablement_

* * *

**La danse du lion et de l'antilope – Traduction**

Asgard était plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, comme elle l'avait été tant d'autres fois depuis des milliers d'années. Dans l'un des royaumes les plus grands d'Yggdrasil, on ne se rappellerait pas de cette nuit-là elle serait une nuit de plus, où les étoiles elles-mêmes, plus brillantes que de coutume, plus silencieuses que jamais, ne pouvaient s'affranchir du regard attentif d'Heimdall…

La maison d'Odin avait ses secrets mais, comme s'ils eussent eu peur de la lumière, ils ne sortaient que la nuit, et c'est alors que se découvraient les passés étranges, les goûts obscènes, les actes pathétiques, dépravés, d'Asgardiens de renom dont l'innocente apparence n'avait pas ne serait-ce qu'une lointaine ressemblance avec les impudiques activités auxquelles plus d'un se livraient à la tombée de la nuit.

Les royaux fils du Père de Tout n'échappaient pas non plus à ces accusations non dites, même si, jusqu'à cette calme nuit, ils n'avaient rien fait d'excentrique, rien de perverti, rien d'anormal…

Tous deux n'avaient quitté que tard la grande salle à manger dorée, discutaient à voix basse, et riaient même de quelque événement bizarre de la soirée. Loki essayait d'empêcher son grand frère de parler trop fort à cette heure tardive, mais il avait bien trop l'alcool dans le sang pour y parvenir vraiment, et il était notoire que Thor était loin d'être silencieux quand il était bourré. Loki pensait le quitter en arrivant à ses appartements, mais il apparut que Thor n'avait pas les mêmes intentions : il entra avec lui presque sans qu'il se rende compte.

\- Il y avait beaucoup de femmes, mon frère, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu rentres toujours seul. Dit le plus âgé une fois la porte fermée derrière lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ma principale préoccupation. En fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi _toi_ tu n'as ramené aucune demoiselle.

Thor rit. - Frustré ?

Loki ne put qu'hausser un sourcil devant ce commentaire, apparemment drôle mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Son sens de l'humour devait être décalé. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il enlevait sa tunique et ses larges bracelets.

\- Je peux coucher avec une fille quand tu veux, mon frère.

Thor s'assit dans le divan de bois doré aux pieds du lit de Loki, les bras croisés, regardant comment le plus jeune s'ébouriffait les cheveux devant son miroir.

\- Je n'en doute pas. J'ai l'un des frères les plus attirant des Neuf Royaumes.

Loki haussa les sourcils de nouveau. Thor continua.

\- Viens encore avec moi demain. Tu pourrais emmener trois filles si tu veux.

\- Ne me donnes pas d'idées. Tu sais ce qui pourrait arriver. Plaisanta Loki en pliant une chemise.

À de nombreuses reprises, Frigga avait répété au plus âgé de penser avant de parler, de conter jusqu'à dix, d'anticiper les conséquences que pourraient avoir quelques mots mal venus, une mauvaise interprétation… Mais tout le monde savait que penser avant d'agir n'était pas le point fort du dieu du Tonnerre, et à ce moment les mots se précipitèrent hors de ses lèvres :

\- Tu peux te masturber si tu veux, je m'en fiche.

Quelque chose dans sa voix fit que Loki s'éloigna de quelques pas. Ses yeux verts le regardèrent, féroces.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai juste dit que je m'en fiche si tu le fais, je ne demandais rien. Essaya de se défendre Thor, mais le mal était fait.

Loki s'approcha de nouveau de son frère, mais cette fois méfiant, à pas lents et discrets, touchant à peine le sol, glissant tel un serpent, ses yeux cloués au blond.

\- Je parie que tu aimerais me voir me masturber, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement, dangereusement. Tu crois que je ne me suis jamais rendu compte ? Que je ne t'ai pas vu des douzaines de fois m'espionner quand je m'enferme dans la salle de bains ? Pendant que tu te touches en même temps que moi ? J'ai essayé de passer outre, mais c'est allé trop loin.

La panique grandit dans la poitrine du plus âgé, oppressant son cœur douloureusement.

\- Loki je te jure que je ne sais pas…

\- Tu sais très bien ! Cracha-t-il. Tu es aussi mauvais menteur que tu es dégueulasse. Combien de temps pensais-tu continuer en secret ? Combien de temps pensais-tu encore te cacher ? Tu me répugnes… Ah oui, tu fais l'homme, le mâle viril de la maison d'Odin ! mais tu aimes voir ton propre frère se donner du plaisir.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Thor, la bouche sèche comme le papier.

\- C'est tout-à-fait véridique.

Loki lâcha un rire malicieux, s'amusant sadiquement de la situation, et au grand désespoir du dieu du Tonnerre, il baissa légèrement son pantalon de cuir noir, découvrant sa demi érection, et commença à se toucher, son regard fixe transperçant Thor.

\- Ça t'_amuse_ de me regarder pendant que je me masturbe, Thor ? Susurra-t-il avec une voix plus douce, se rendant compte qu'il avait réussi à exciter le blond au-delà de ses espérances, se caressant délibérément lentement.

Thor avala sa salive, regardait le visage moqueur de son frère et son membre érigé, et ne savait pas où se mettre.

\- Loki, je t'en prie…

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un éclat de rire, écartant sa main et laissant à Thor une vue complète de sa virilité alors qu'il s'asseyait sur ses genoux, jambes ouvertes sur celles du blond.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon frère ? Tu es de ceux-là, n'est-ce pas ? Les hommes te plaisent. _Je_ te plais. Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas…

Son rougissement était une réponse évidente, non par rapport à son orientation sexuelle mais à l'autre affirmation de son frère.

\- Ainsi je ne suis pas le seul que tu as vu se toucher. Il y en a eu d'autres ?

Thor fit non de la tête, sa honte évidente et son excitation aussi. Loki leva la main pour lui caresser la joue, ses yeux brûlaient de flammes vertes, et jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti aussi puissant, aussi supérieur, par rapport à son grand frère, le fameux Thor. C'était… incroyable. Et il aimait ça.

\- Ça te dérange ? Ma bite te dérange ? Ou bien que je te dise que tu es un sale pervers ?

\- Loki––

\- Ta gueule.

Loki arrêta de le regarder dans les yeux pour les fixer sur l'entrejambe de Thor. Il dirigea la main qui avait caressé sa joue vers elle et la pressa avec force contre l'érection impertinente.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Si dur juste en me voyant me toucher ? Tu sais à quel point c'est dégueulasse, mon cher frère ?

Le visage de Thor était rouge de gêne, sa respiration forte, et son cœur battait comme mille chevaux au galop.

\- Je sais…

\- Et si tu le sais, pourquoi tu le fais ?

L'esprit de Thor retourna quelques années en arrière, quand lui et l'homme assis sur ses genoux étaient plus jeunes, et étaient allés à un lac pour nager. Il se souvint de comment il resta figé devant la vision de son petit frère, _du corps_ de son petit frère, mince, pâle, svelte, imberbe même sur le torse, une beauté masculine rare un corps éminemment viril mais à la grâce féline, et ses courts cheveux noirs tranchant sur son dos de marbre. Ce n'était plus un corps d'enfant, de l'enfant qui avait grandi avec lui. C'était un homme, un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il se souvenait aussi de comment il avait du rester dans l'eau pour cacher son excitation, et que cette nuit-là il avait à peine dormi, repensant, avec un peu de remord peut-être, à comment son corps avait réagi devant celui de son frère. Mais depuis ce jour-là, jamais plus il n'avait regardé Loki comme avant et le remord qui avait à peine surgi la première fois se transforma en quelque chose de plus obscur, de plus indigne, quelque chose comme le _désir_. Mais, évidemment, il n'allait pas raconter tout cela à Loki.

Il ferma les yeux en tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître la honte dans sa réponse :

\- Je ne peux pas arrêter. J'ai essayé, je ne peux pas… Parce que je… j'aime ça. J'aime te regarder.

Loki esquissa un demi sourire, disposé à mener tout cela aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Thor sentit des frissons de plaisir quand le brun commença à caresser avec douceur son entrejambe.

\- Tu veux dire que tu veux toucher la bite à d'autres hommes ? Regarder ce n'est pas assez, tu veux me toucher aussi ?

Sans prévenir Loki retira sa main, laissant Thor lâcher un léger gémissement étouffé.

\- Ou tu veux plus ? Me la sucer, me la mettre ? Ou peut-être… que tu veux que je te la mette. C'est vrai ça ?

Thor ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Loki, je t'en prie, je t'en prie ne me fais pas––

Le bras de Loki s'accrochait à l'épaule gauche de Thor et fit pression sur elle pour l'allonger plus facilement sur le lit.

\- Ne rends pas cela plus difficile pour toi, Thor. Tu veux qu'on te baise, et voilà. Je vais te donner ça.

Thor était sans défenses face aux enivrantes paroles de Loki, face à sa langue d'argent, et bien qu'humilié, il était incapable de repousser ce qui arrivait. Une douce humiliation qui maintenait pour l'instant ce corps mince et sensuel au-dessus du sien, s'approchant de quelque chose qui serait mal vu d'une grande partie de la population asgardienne, quelque chose que jamais l'on attendrait des princes de ce royaume, un acte dit répulsif. Tous deux avaient en tête le mot « inceste », mais ignoraient délibérément la voix de la raison qui criait désespérément dans leurs esprits, voulant se faire entendre. Loki le contrôlait, ivre du soudain pouvoir qui lui était octroyé sur son frère, un frère toujours supérieur, toujours préféré, cachant le jeune Loki dans son ombre. Mais à présent les rôles étaient inversés, et cela plaisait à Loki. _Cela l'excitait_.

\- Oui, Loki, murmura Thor, humilié par le langage de son frère, mais plus encore par la justesse de ses paroles. Il n'en pouvait plus, de sorte qu'il décida de jouer à ce jeu de damnés. Je veux que tu me baises. Je veux que tu le fasses maintenant…

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu serais très bon pour sucer la bite d'un autre homme.

Loki rit, moqueur, dévoilant des dents parfaites, vidant tout l'air de ses poumons.

\- Il a eu des fois où c'était comme si tu me déshabillais du regard. Je ne savais pas quelle serait la prochaine étape. Me violer, ou autre chose…

Offensé par ce commentaire et sans parvenir à contrôler son geste, Thor gifla Loki sans prévenir. Ce dernier resta silencieux quelques instants devant cet acte inattendu, et ce fut le déclencheur d'une tempête.

\- Tu es si stupide…

Libérant les épaules de Thor de ses longues mains, il leva la droite et prononça un court sortilège. Dans ses yeux pervers et malicieux se lisait le délicieux plaisir qu'il éprouvait à le prononcer. Les musculeux bras de Thor commencèrent à bouger d'eux-mêmes, et celui-ci ne comprit les intentions de son frère que lorsque ses mains se retrouvèrent complètement attachées au-dessus de sa tête, contre la tête de lit du lit immense, les laissant immobiles. Des liens invisibles empêchaient Thor de se libérer, mi-assis mi-allongé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dans la voix de Thor on pouvait distinguer un léger tremblement.

\- Shh…

Loki mit son index sur ses lèvres en signe de silence alors qu'il se relevait sur lui, les jambes de part et d'autre de la taille du blond. Ce dernier sut immédiatement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Ouvre la bouche.

\- Non.

\- Je t'ai dit d'ouvrir la bouche. Tu le fais.

\- Je refuse.

Une bouffée de rage emplit la poitrine du plus jeune, qui agrippa la longue chevelure blonde et tira la tête de Thor en arrière. Celui-ci lâcha un grognement de douleur et le regarda droit dans les yeux, serrant les dents.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de discuter mes ordres, parce que comme tu le sais ça deviendrait bien pire. J'espérais que tu serais plus coopératif. Maintenant ouvre la bouche et suce-moi la bite.

Le blond ne voulait pas se faire brutaliser encore plus, alors il passa outre le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait dans cette chambre et ouvrit la bouche, comme Loki, dominant, le lui avait ordonné. Il gémit autour du membre, et bientôt il se retrouva à guider automatiquement sa bouche, intensément, le léchant comme si sa vie en dépendant. Loki ferma les yeux, enivré par le pouvoir et le plaisir que lui donnait son frère. C'était une des meilleures sensations qu'il avait ressenties depuis longtemps. Sa respiration se fit plus forte, et il sentait le sang vibrer, sauvage, le long du membre que Thor léchait avec une fougue inespérée chez un homme dit aussi viril. Loki avala difficilement sa salive, et un gémissement jaillit de sa gorge. Ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux du dieu blond, caressaient sa crinière, et essayaient de faire pénétrer son érection encore plus profond.

\- Putain… Tu le fais aussi bien que… -_mmh- _je l'imaginais… Haleta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour qu'ils te voient comme ça. Le grand Thor Odinson suçant une bite. Tu imagines ce qu'on dirait de toi ? Tu es putain d'obscène.

Le dieu humilié enleva sa tête de Loki pour le regarder, lâchant son membre dans un bruit humide.

\- S'il te plaît, ne le dis à personne. Supplia-t-il. Il me brûleraient vif.

De nouveau et sans prévenir, la main de Loki trancha l'air pour gifler Thor. Il crut entendre quelque chose ressemblant à un sanglot, ce qui aurait été affreusement ridicule.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu puisses négocier avec moi en ce moment. Continue à sucer. Je déciderai de ton sort et personne d'autre.

Il pouvait à présent confirmer qu'une larme coulait sur la joue de Thor, pour laquelle Loki esquissa un sourire orgueilleux, mais il obéit et poursuivit sa tâche honteuse.

\- Bonne fille. Se moqua Loki, effaçant du pouce la larme de son visage, alors que le plaisir se frayait de nouveau un chemin à travers sa virilité et le dieu du Tonnerre complètement dominé.

\- Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour mon corps, hein ? Je n'aurais même pas besoin de chantage pour t'avoir à genoux. Tu es bon en plus… tu as du avoir beaucoup d'entraînement.

La rage affluait dans le corps de Thor à chaque fois que son frère était vulgaire, mais malgré ses efforts pour l'ignorer, chaque mot que crachait cette vilaine bouche l'excitait encore plus. Sa propre érection se pressait de plus en plus contre le cuir, il devenait fou, et espérait seulement que Loki ne se rende pas compte de son état désespéré.

\- Mais que vois-je ici? Dit-il en voyant l'entrejambe du blond. Et c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Incroyable. Tu tuerais pour que je te touche.

\- Si tu me parles encore comme ça les choses vont empirer, mon frère, menaça Thor.

\- Empirer ? Loki ne put éviter de lâcher un petit rire. Crois-tu vraiment que ton état pourrait empirer ?

\- Le mien non, mais rappelle-toi, cher frère, que je suis bien plus fort que toi, et que tous les projets dépravés que tu as en tête pourraient bien être compromis.

Le dieu le plus jeune se baissa suffisamment pour regarder son grand frère en face. Ses yeux verts le regardèrent avec férocité, et il décidé qu'il était temps de faire taire cette petite bouche impertinente. Personne n'ose défier verbalement la langue d'argent de la famille. Le même sortilège fut de nouveau prononcé par les lèvres fines de Loki, qui ne détournait pas le regard des yeux aigue-marine du plus âgé, lequel transpirait la rage jusqu'au bout des ongles.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Me violer ? Lança-t-il.

\- C'est insultant, une telle accusation. Cela serait vulgaire et ennuyeux. Mes goûts sont plus intéressants.

Un délicat poignard argenté apparut dans la main du jeune dieu, brillant élégamment sous la lumière tamisée qui illuminait la chambre.

\- Tu es devenu _fou_. Murmura Thor, la voix mal assurée, effrayé de ne pas comprendre ce que désirait faire Loki avec la terrible arme blanche.

\- Ceci, mon mignon, est pour que tu te rappelles cette nuit pendant beaucoup, beaucoup de temps.

Thor essaya de s'éloigner de lui, mais ses bras étaient emprisonnés de telle manière qu'ils immobilisaient pratiquement tout son corps jusqu'aux hanches. Loki s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste entre eux qu'à peine dix centimètres, et il enfonça la pointe du poignard dans la peau de son torse. Ce que le blond ressentit d'abord fut un élancement plus douloureux que ce qu'il ne fut en réalité, et laissant échapper un gémissement étouffé par la peur, il se rendit compte que la pointe descendait lentement, lui faisait une _innocente _coupure sur le pectoral droit, dans l'espace qui séparait ses tétons.

\- Mais putain qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'exclama-t-il indigné quand il vit cela.

Mais d'une certaine manière que Thor n'aurait pas su préciser, la façon que Loki avait de manier le couteau était excitante.

\- Non, non, non, non, non… Calme-toi je ne te ferai rien de mal.

Moins de cinq centimètres séparaient leurs lèvres, et cette folie finirait par faire perdre la tête à Thor, excité comme un chien en chaleur et à la fois effrayé par la main agile de son frère, qui pouvait parfaitement tuer avec n'importe quelle arme blanche, aussi petite qu'elle fût. Mais il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas vraiment mal. Non, jamais il ne le ferait. Tout cela était seulement un jeu sadique de son terrible petit frère.

Le silence était sépulcral, et à part leurs respirations, on n'entendait aucun bruit extérieur. La lame traçait à présent un chemin circulaire, et Loki était concentré, regardait presque avec tendresse le torse qui montait et descendait rapidement à cause des nerfs qui l'élançaient dans tout le corps. Une goutte d'un liquide chaud commença à glisser le long du torse, et bien qu'il ne regardât pas, le dieu du Tonnerre sut qu'il ne s'agissait pas exactement de sueur. Et cette sinueuse goutte qui descendait sur son torse angoissé fut effacée rapidement par la main libre de Loki que ce geste rougit. Interrompant quoi que ce fût qu'il était en train de tatouer sur le torse de Thor, il le regarda en lui présentant ses doigts tachés, qu'il porta immédiatement à sa bouche, léchant et profitant de la saveur du sang frais, se délectant d'elle, grossier sous-entendu de ce qu'il était capable de faire avec sa langue.

Thor le regardait bouche bée. Il était incapable d'articuler le moindre son, n'ayant d'yeux que pour lui, et le poignard ne lui fit plus mal, il voulait seulement qu'il continue à le torturer, qu'il le fasse saigner, et qu'il mette à profit chaque centimètre de peau entaillée, exactement comme il était en train de le faire. Mais Loki n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser une cicatrice sur tout le corps, et quelques instants après il cessa, incitant Thor à baisser la tête pour observer son chef d'œuvre.

_LOKI_.

Sur son corps il avait gravé son propre nom, comme annoncé, pour qu'il se rappelle de cette nuit pendant _beaucoup, beaucoup de temps…_

Et comme un prédateur affamé, Loki lui-même se pencha sur la blessure fraîche pour lécher avec luxure le sang qui perlait, de sa langue longue et lascive, se tachant les lèvres de rouge carmin et souriant délicatement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il était la pure tentation incontrôlée. Si ses plans avaient pour but de rendre fou Thor de son étrange sensualité, il avait réussi. Alors le prédateur se pencha sur les lèvres de sa proie sans-défense pour le dévorer, le savourer, et que Thor lui-même goûte la saveur de son propre sang mêlé à la douce salive de son… Non, à cet instant, ce n'était plus son frère. C'était l'amant le plus fougueux qu'il avait jamais eu de toute sa vie sexuelle. Il le sentait par sa langue, par comment il atteignait chaque recoin de sa bouche avec elle, comment il l'explorait, douce, chaude, humide comme son entrejambe à ce même moment, par comment sa puissante bouche s'ouvrait et mouillait la sienne, par la douceur de ses lèvres et la passion avec laquelle il l'embrassait.

Le dieu du Mensonge, aussi excité que le blond, fit glisser ses bras fins le long de ceux, emprisonnés, de l'autre. Ses mains montaient, caressant ses muscles jusqu'à ses poignets, et avec une délicate caresse, défaire le sortilège qui le retenait prisonnier.

\- Déshabille-toi. Lui murmura-t-il, les lèvres rougies du baiser passionné qu'il venait d'interrompre.

Thor mit du temps à réagir, trop étourdi par les événements qui ne semblaient jamais se terminer, et qu'il ne voulait pas voir terminer.

Il se leva maladroitement, tremblant, du lit, désireux de satisfaire son dominant et fervent frère. Bientôt il fut nu en face de lui, et Loki le détailla sans pouvoir éviter le désir que lui inspirait ce corps sculptural… complètement à sa merci.

\- Taillé au marteau, hein ? La seule chose que je peux dire en te regardant c'est que je pourrais te baiser jusqu'à épuisement.

Le dieu le plus jeune s'approcha de nouveau de son frère et caressa ses pectoraux avec délicatesse, fixant avec fierté la blessure qu'il avait faite, descendant avec une lenteur désespérante le long des durs abdominaux, puis le long du ventre, et attrapant sans prévenir l'érection du blond, humidifiant sa main de furtives gouttes de liquide pré-séminal. Celui-ci ne put que laisser échapper un gémissement devant le geste inattendu du dieu des Mensonges, fasciné parce qu'en cet instant, il était à lui et à personne d'autre…

\- Maintenant tu dois vouloir que je te baise, non ?

\- Sérieusement tu crois qu–– ?

Thor s'arrêta net dès que Loki commença à se déshabiller complètement, quand son corps svelte et blanc comme le marbre se retrouva comme au jour de sa naissance, aussi excité que le blond, comme le confirma son membre suintant, impatient et dur.

\- Au lit. Allonge-toi.

Le dieu du Tonnerre grimpa sur le lit et se plaça comme Loki le lui avait ordonné. Loki ne le suivit pas immédiatement, et resta un moment à observer la vision qui se présentait devant lui. Thor rougit de nouveau, conscient du spectacle dépravé dont il était l'acteur. Moqueur, le plus jeune jouait avec ses doigts le long du corps du plus âgé, avec une attention spéciale pour ses petits tétons, lâchant un petit rire quand Thor frémit du pincement de l'un d'eux.

\- Ouvre tes jambes pour moi. Susurra-t-il sensuellement.

Le ton était ton tel que Thor n'aurait jamais pu refuser, mais qu'il craignit bientôt quand il découvrit l'intention de Loki de le prendre sans préparation, sans que rien n'ait lubrifié l'entrée pour réduire la douleur.

\- Lèves les hanches.

Le brun lui prit les jambes et le blond n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que le dieu du Mensonge s'introduisit en lui brutalement, sans se soucier de la douleur que cette brusque pénétration pouvait causer. Il était rigide. Très rigide.

\- Ahhn !

\- Ne bouges pas -_uhng-_ ou je te ferai plus mal.

Un, deux, trois forts et furieux coups de reins. Thor serra les dents de plus en plus, et les gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front jusqu'à glisser et tomber sur le drap blanc. Leurs respirations étaient hachées, et les jambes de Loki tremblaient sous l'effort. Thor était musclé et ses jambes pesaient lourd, mais cela avait une importance minimale. Le dieu du Mensonge pouvait sentir comme les décharges électriques de plaisir le faisaient frémir sur le corps du dieu du Tonnerre, le poussant à s'introduire en lui avec de plus en plus de force, peu importait si le lendemain il avait des bleus ou non, il ne voulait que le faire crier et profiter de chaque décibel.

Loki était tordu, très tordu, et à ce moment il avait mille manières d'obtenir du plaisir de n'importe quelle manière, il voulait que Thor se souvienne de ce qu'il était capable de faire quand il avait pris le contrôle, parce que maintenant, celui qui était ivre c'était lui, ivre de domination, et il en devenait fou. Thor arqua le dos, fermant les yeux, se tordant sous la douleur. Il n'en pouvait plus et ne savait comment supplier Loki pour qu'il arrête, son avidité et sa cruauté étaient presque pire que la rigidité de son corps qui le maltraitait. C'était un état d'ambiguïté qu'il ne parvenait à comprendre. Il désirait son frère comme qu'il n'avait jamais désiré aucune femme, le plus puissant désir érotique jamais réveillé dans son corps, mais cela était désespérant, et il soupçonnait que Loki était conscient de ça, de l'ambiguïté du corps de son grand frère.

\- Loki, arrête ––_hgnckk_–– je t'en prie…

\- Non. Je veux que ––_ahh_–– tu ne puisses pas t'asseoir… pendant une semaine.

Assez. Tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre était assez pour réveiller la bête enragée qui se cachait en lui, protégée des mots d'argent de Loki. Toute l'humiliation du dieu du Mensonge aurait des conséquences néfastes. Faisant étalage de sa force et de sa résistance, Thor se redressa jusqu'à être à moitié assis, prenant Loki par surprise en lui agrippant les cheveux, comme il l'avait fait pour lui avant, tirant avec toute la force qu'il put. Loki hurla de douleur et lui lâcha les jambes sans pouvoir l'éviter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? Siffla-t-il, les yeux plissés.

\- Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas m'énerver. J'ai le double de ta force.

\- Tu n'es qu'une jeune fille apeurée qui essaie de faire la dure. Et je suis toujours en toi.

La goutte qui fit déborder le vase n'aurait pas pu être pire, l'étincelle qui alluma le feu, un feu rageur et si ardent qu'il aurait fait fondre la pierre, et la chaleur et la haine n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Thor enleva Loki de lui, non sans provoquer chez lui-même une petite plainte quand il retira son membre de son anus, et souffrant toujours, il attrapa son frère du bras gauche et l'allongea sur le lit de nouveau, mais cette fois en dessous de lui. Une ombre maligne apparut dans le regard du plus âgé.

Le cœur de Loki se mit à battre plus vite. Il put voir la rage contenue dans les yeux bleus de Thor, l'obscurité et la tempête qu'ils annonçaient. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans, et il devait trouver quelque chose rapidement s'il voulait s'en sortir indemne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Thor fondit de contentement en sentant la _peur_ dans les mots de Loki.

\- Je vais faire en sorte que tu te souviennes de cette nuit pendant beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de temps… Fit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse, rauque, alors qu'il lui maintenait les mains au-dessus de la tête de sa main droite pour qu'il ne puisse bouger.

Loki lâcha un rire nerveux. Il résisterait, crierait, le blesserait, peu importe. Il ne pouvait pas permettre que les rôles fussent échangés. Thor était sien, et cela ne pouvait être autrement.

Mais le dieu du Tonnerre paraissait hésiter. Même si Loki avait été mauvais et cruel au possible, il le trouvait trop sans-défense en-dessous de lui, trop délicat, trop petit. Presque comme une femme, et Thor était incapable de faire du mal à une femme. Peut-être était-ce cela qui le faisait hésiter. Une hésitation qui s'évanouit immédiatement quand son frère fit de nouveau usage de sa langue d'argent.

\- Tu es pathétique. Regarde-toi. Un homme viril, et même pas capable de prendre ce que tu as devant toi dès que tu en as la possibilité. Qu'attends-tu, mon frère ? Baise-moi, fais-moi hurler de douleur, acharne-toi sur moi maintenant que je suis immo–– AAH !

Le cri fut hurlé alors qu'il était pénétré avec la même brutalité qu'il l'avait fait lui-même avec Thor, et peut-être même plus. Le membre du blond était grand, proportionnellement à son corps, et il l'avait planté dans son frère avec toute la force que sa position lui permettait.

Loki se tordait, gémissait de douleur, et jurait à chaque coup, ne pouvant pas croire que quelques instants auparavant c'était lui qui dominait. Mais quand deux hommes aux personnalités si féroces s'affrontent, le résultat ne pouvait pas être bon.

Thor grognait à chaque fois que son bassin heurtait celui de son frère, les sons humides des chairs qui s'entrechoquaient étaient de plus en plus rapides, sa chevelure déjà désordonnée s'emmêlait, alors que Loki l'insultait. Il voulait le faire rager jusqu'à ce qu'il explose.

\- Putain de bâtard ! Tu vas me tuer ! Criait-il, les yeux humides.

Thor essayait de l'ignorait dans la mesure du possible, il voulait le punir pour l'avoir traité ainsi auparavant, et la colère qu'il ressentait se libérait à travers le corps tremblant de Loki. C'était une scène des plus désagréables.

Thor, furieux, n'en pouvant plus de l'entendre, lui couvrit la bouche avec sa main libre, une main forte que Loki ne pouvait écarter, elle lui serrait les dents, peu disposé à laisser cette obscène bouche s'ouvrir de nouveau. À présent il ne pouvait plus que se plaindre de grognements, plaintes, et laissant voir les larmes qui dévalaient ses tempes. Loki vit que s'il ne se tordait pas il avait moins mal, mais il était incapable de se détendre, son corps rejetait la détente, il était virginalement tendu, et Thor n'était pas exactement un gentleman dans sa façon de le sodomiser. Il était même presque sûr que sa maladresse était feinte.

Mais il ne pouvait pas être plus excité.

Jamais auparavant son membre n'avait palpité de la sorte pendant l'acte. Il se demandait comment cette torture pouvait lui procurer autant de plaisir. Il voulait plus, tout ce que Thor pouvait lui offrir, qu'il profane chaque morceau de son corps et le transforme en péché pur, il voulait qu'il le brise, qu'il le charge comme un taureau furieux, il voulait sentir le sang jaillir de son corps. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti si luxurieusement masochiste et si Thor ne lui lâchait pas bientôt les mains pour qu'il se masturbe il allait exploser. _S'il te plaît_, suppliait-il dans sa tête. Mais c'était justement le but. Il ne le laisserait pas jouir.

La peau pâle et blanche de Loki avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et luisait de sueur. Des ruisseaux d'eau dévalaient leurs fronts, leurs torses, le long de leurs jambes, mouillant leurs cheveux. Ils étaient exténués et Loki pouvait à peine respirer. Manquant d'air, il mordit avec force la main pour qu'elle s'écarte de sa bouche.

S'il croyait qu'à cause de cela, il allait se la faire mettre jusqu'aux poumons – ce qui ne l'aurait pas dérangé tant que ça – il se trompait, mais ce fut sa pensée quand il sentit comme un liquide chaud glisser le long de l'intérieur de son rectum jusqu'à sortir par son anus. Tout d'abord il pensa être en train de saigner, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il comprit que Thor avait joui en lui, dans un orgasme ravageur comme un ouragan, si fort qu'il lui faisait bourdonner les oreilles, arquer le dos, gémir comme un éléphant moribond. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait complètement lâché la bouche et les mains de son petit frère.

Ses plans d'empêcher que Loki fasse comme lui se virent frustrés quand, alors qu'il récupérait sa respiration, la tête étourdie par l'effort démesuré, celui-ci porta sa main à la vitesse de l'éclair à sa palpitante érection, qu'il masturba un court temps, assez pour qu'un jet de sperme sorte de son membre, accompagné d'un orgasme dévastateur, le plus puissant qu'il n'avait jamais eu, le meilleur et le plus jouissif que personne ne lui avait jamais donné de toute sa vie sexuelle, qui n'était pas exactement courte. Il haleta de sa gorge épuisée jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve vidé et le ventre couvert de semence blanche et visqueuse, qui montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration.

Thor était toujours debout, les genoux appuyés au matelas, et observait son frère récupérer son souffle. C'était une scène aussi érotique que belle de le voir ainsi allongé après l'acte, ce terrible acte qu'ils venaient de partager, et il se dépêcha de l'accompagner, se couchant à ses côtés sur le lit.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot.

Aucun de dormait. Aucun n'avait envie de dormir. Loki tourna la tête pour regarder Thor, qui avait le regard cloué au plafond, et sans rien dire il approcha sa main de la sienne pour la caresser lentement de l'index. Thor inspira profondément et sourit. La coupure faite par le dieu du Mensonge le brûlait un peu à cause du sel de la sueur.

Cherchant son attention et n'y parvenant pas, le brun se tourna et s'allongea sur le dieu du Tonnerre, dont le sourire s'élargit quand il fut au-dessus de lui.

\- À quand la prochaine fois ? Demanda Loki ironiquement.

Thor rit et leva une main pour lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Ça m'a inquiété quand tu as commencé à pleurer.

Loki rougit en se remémorant ce petit détail, signe de faiblesse selon lui, bien qu'il fût un des hommes les plus puissants des Neuf Royaumes. Personne ne dominait comme lui l'art de la magie. Il paraissait un être si frêle à cet instant, si fragile et comparaison du grand corps de son frère, qu'il observait obnubilé comment Loki retraçait du doigt la marque de son torse, souriant et relâché, la repassant de ses hypnotisants yeux verts, ronronnant chaque fois que Thor caressant son épaule… Personne n'eût dit qu'ils venaient d'avoir une session de sexe sadomasochiste aussi brutale que n'importe quelle bataille à laquelle Thor ait participé.

Loki tourna de nouveau le regard vers les yeux aigue-marine de son frère et rompit le silence avec une question :

\- Thor, que crois-tu qu'Heimdall pensera de tout cela ?

FIN

* * *

_Voilààà je ne m'attends pas à beaucoup de reviews parce que c'est une traduction donc je n'ai pas grand mérite, et une PWP donc _**j'espère bien**_ qu'après ça vous avez mieux à faire que de m'écrire une review, mais enfin quand même ça fait toujours très plaisir! ^^_

_A très bientôt j'espère, mais sûrement dans un autre fandom..._


End file.
